Coffret Cadeau
by Roronoa D. Link
Summary: C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut trouver en pêchant... One-Shot Zoro/Tashigi. Bon anniversaire X-CelesT-X !


**_Mot de l'auteur :_** Encore une histoire courte, écrite en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'une amie et consoeur écrivaine, la magicienne des mots et poète aux cochonts volants, j'ai nommé : CelesT ! N'hésitez pas à faire un tour du côté de ses histoires... (profil : X-CelesT-X)

**_Disclaimer :_** One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais il appartient à Eiichiro Oda !

**_Chronologie :_** Disons entre Thriller Bark et l'archipel de Sabaody.

* * *

-D'où vient ce truc ?

-J'en sais rien, je l'ai pêché, c'est tout.

-Dommage que ça soit pas du liqueur...

-Ca semble être un coffret.

-Un trésor ! Il est à moi !

-Il provient peut-être d'un navire ayant fait naufrage.

-En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de contenir grand-chose.

L'équipage entier des pirates du Chapeau de Paille était rassemblé autour du ment... cannonier, qui lors de son passe-temps habituel (en compagnie des deux autres joyeux lurons du navire, qui ne sont autres que Tony-Tony Chopper et Luffy au Chapeau de Paille lui-même) qu'est la pêche, a remonté un coffret (au grand dam de l'aquarium du Sunny). Celui-ci était de dimensions modestes, et semble davantage être employé pour déposer des affaires personnelles plutôt que des richesses.

-On va l'ouvrir à la bibliothèque, peut-être trouvera-t-on quelques objets intéressants.

-Franky, amène quelque chose pour crocheter la serrure aussi.

-Ca serait pas plus simple que Roronoa le tranche direct ?

-Peut-être, mais on a pas envie qu'il en fasse autant avec le contenu. Après tout, il n'a que des algues comme cervelle.

-J't'entends parfaitement, tu l'sais ça ?

-Ouaip, et alors ?

-P'tête que je te trancherais sans faire exprès aussi... Sourcils en vrille !

-T'as envie de finir en fricassé, tête de cactus ?

-Hein ?

-Quoi ?

Leur "discussion" fut interrompu de manière on ne peut plus civique, à savoir dans le calme absolu, par la puissance terrifiante dont leur navigatrice est capable de déployer lorsqu'un de leurs "entretiens" tourne au vinaigre (ce qui arrive très très trèèèès souvent). Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous près du bureau, avec un charpentier occupé à crocheter le coffre.

-Yohohoho... J'ai comme l'impression qu'on m'a oublié... En même temps, c'est vrai que c'est mon tour de veiller sur les alentours...

Oups, désolé.

-Ah, voilà !

-Alors ? Alors ? Y'a-t-il des trésors ?

Le charpentier déposa tout ce que contenait le coffre sur le bureau. Ce que l'équipage vit fit la déception de la navigatrice, mais provoqua aussi une curiosité démultipliée des pirates.

-Nous avons donc là : une paire de lunettes...

-Mouais, ce n'est pas comme si on en avait besoin, et cela ne semble pas être de grande valeur...

-...Un livret, voyons voir... Un livret qui recense tous les plus grands sabres au monde...

-Ca doit appartenir à un épéiste alors ?

-Ou peut-être un collectionneur.

-...Quelques papiers... Traitant des affaires de la Marine...

-Ca veut dire que cela appartenait à un Marine ?

-Très probablement.

-S'ils ont coulé, ça veut dire un peu d'ennuis en moins pour nous !

-A mon avis, il est très peu probable qu'ils aient coulé, sinon on aurait trouvé d'autres débris...

-...Une affiche... De recherche... Voyons voir... Mort ou vif... Prime de 120 millions de berrys...

-Ca doit être quelqu'un de redoutable !

-Ca me rappelle quelqu'un...

-...

-...Recherché : Roronoa Zoro, dit le « Chasseur de Pirates ».

-Ah, ben c'est toi qu'on recherchait Zoro.

-...

-Ben quoi ? Tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure...

-(lunettes + livret recensant les sabres + Marine + me recherche... Non... Pas possible...)

-...Et la dernière chose que contenait le coffret semble être un journal de bord. Voilà, c'est tout.

-Bah, on dirait qu'il y a pas mal de monde qui t'en veut, Zoro.

-Ca m'étonne pas, vu comment c'est une brute sans manières...

-Tiens Nami, tu veux le journal ?

-Oui, merci, ça pourrait m'être utile pour retracer les mouvements de la Marine.

-Ben, Zoro ? Où vas-tu ?

-On a vu le contenu du coffret non ? Pourquoi devrais-je rester encore ici ?

-Bah, on peut peut-être trouver autre chose !

-Ca m'intéresse pas.

-- Un peu plus tard --

-Zoro ! Hé ! Zoro ! Viens voir !

-... Quoi ?

-On dirait que l'auteur du journal de bord ressent quelque chose pour toi, aurais-tu une idée de son identité ?

-... Non.

-Dommage, je pensais que tu avais une relation amoureuse avec une Marine, cela aurait pu être intéressant.

-... Tch, dans tes rêves.

-Sur ce, je te laisse. Le journal de bord est disponible quand tu veux, sur le bureau dans la bibliothèque, à gauche de la pile des cartes.

-...Ouais, c'est ça.

Le sabreur ne savait pas s'il aurait pu contenir plus longtemps son embarras si l'archéologue de l'équipage et le renne qui l'accompagnait étaient restés plus longtemps. Il sentait la température augmenter sur son visage, bien qu'il ne se sentait bizarrement pas en colère.

-- Quelque part sur la Route de Tous les Périls --

-...Etait-ce des pertes importantes ?

-Non, Contre-Amiral, pas vraiment. Juste une paire de lunettes de rechange, un exemplaire de mon livret qui me sert à recenser les sabres, quelques papiers, et... Euh... C'est tout.

-Bien, il suffira donc que tu rachètes ça sur la prochaine île.

-Oui, Contre-Amiral.

-Tout de même, ta maladresse atteint vraiment des proportions épatantes...

-D... Désolée, Contre-Amiral !

-C'est bon, essaie juste de veiller à ce que ça ne te soit pas fatal, d'accord ?

-J... Je ferai de mon mieux, Contre-Amiral Smoker !

-Tss... Toujours la même tête de linotte...

-(...J'espère juste que personne ne lira mon journal...)

-- Sur le Sunny --

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourtant, ce n'était pas par tentation. C'est juste que... Cela le concernait, et l'intrigait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour cette sosie de Kuina, n'est-ce pas ? Il ouvra le journal...


End file.
